Trials and Tribulations
by kaylaaalyse229
Summary: I just stand there and take this Peeta guy in. He's attractive that's for sure. He probably knows this too. He's in swim trunks with tacky orange palm trees on them. He has a pair of Ray band sunglasses sitting on the top of his head. His smile that shows a huge portion of his perfect white teeth would make any girls panties drop. And it's for all these reasons that I hate him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published fanfiction. I know more or less the path this story is gonna head. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry about any errors. And I'm 17 so I'm sorry if my writing sounds mediocre. If you have any feedback, good or bad, I would really appreciate the reviews or messages. Anything to improve my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Shit!"

The consistent ringing of my alarm woke for yet another extremely, pointless, exhausting day. Lately all my days just intertwine with one another. I would wake up, go to class, come home, read a book, sleep and wake up to do it all over again. The weekends were the only thing that provided a different atmosphere, although I've spent it with the same group of people since high school. I just feel like sometimes -

"BONG BONG BONG BONG"

Since I'm an exceptionally deep sleeper I just had to get to most obnoxious alarm clocking I reach across my queen sized bed to turn the damn thing off, but since I refuse to open my eyes the alarm clock slips off the nightstand and lands on the floor. All the while still going off and somehow getting louder.

"KATNISS! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF IM GONNA COME IN THERE AND TURN IT OFF MYSELF"

Awww, Jo is so sweet in the morning. Unlike myself, my roommate is not the deepest of sleepers. Sadly I found this out the hard way. Jo and I have been friends since we were very young. She was easier to get along with and didn't curse quite as much. At one of our sleepovers as teenagers my phone started vibrating next to me. I wasn't aware if this until Jo jumped on top of me, screaming about getting no sleep and my lack of consideration. Needless to say I have kept my phone on silent around her since.

I've finally gotten out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. Followed by groans from Jo's room. I don't have class today but I wanted to wake up early so I could go to the park in front of the beach and run for a bit. It's one of those uncommon days in Miami where the low isn't 80 degrees.

I go to the bathroom throwing the dirty clothes Jo left lying around and put them in the hamper. I brush my teeth and pull my hair into a high ponytail since its to messy to braid. I come out and change into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. Luckily neither of them smell so I'll only have the appearance of a hobo rather than smelling like one. I fetch my black running shoes, phone, keys, and wallet and am out the door. I usually don't drive to the beach considering how close it is to avoid traffic but since its still early and I want to stop at the book store after, I might as well just drive.

Jo and I live in a tiny apartment that we pay very little rent for but the location is great. Its in the edge of miami beach. We both go to the University of Miami. Jo has a much longer drive to the main campus in Coral Gables but luckily since I'm studying Marine Biology I go to the Biscayne campus which isn't that far. Being one semester away from graduating I don't think either of us care about the commute to school, especially considering we only go twice a week.

I've known Jo since I was 3 years old but we became official best friends in 1st grade. Since then I can't remember a moment in my life that she hasn't been with me. We've always gone to the same schools and hung out with the same crowds. I thought that moving to Miami and living with each other would leave us wanting to smash each others skulls but being such good friends we know our boundaries. Don't get me wrong, she's hardheaded and could be an aggressive bitch but I love her anyways. I don't know how but I do.

Finding a parking spot isn't difficult but finding the change to put in the meter is hell. I'm currently taking out any lose change from between the cracks of the chairs in my 2002 Mazda. Finding enough change I deposit into the meter and am given a 2 hour slot to do whatever I please on the beach. I love this part of the beach. It's always so quiet and has a nice boardwalk parallel to the shore where I could run. A lot of celebrities run through here but since I'm not much on famous people I kinda just ignore them.

Half way into my run I pass a small convenient store for a snack since I skipped breakfast. As I'm reaching for a York Peppermint Patty the tray with countless amounts of candies fall. I stand there frozen looking at all the candies on the floor when all of a sudden I hear a low chuckle. I raise a questioning eyebrow and turn my head to the left. I am met with a tall, at least 6 foot 3", blonde, blue eyed man. He can't be any older than 24. He keeps chuckling and then it turns to quiet laughter and eventually loud laughter. I still haven't moved and he hasn't given any explanation as to why he's laughing but never the less I begin to pick up the fallen candies. Once he notices I'm on the floor he bends down and rests his hand on my shoulder and says,

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up." Next thing I know he's screaming over his shoulder, "Hey! Fin! I told you this thing was gonna break! Come help me out man!"

Half way through the sentence a man about his age comes walking in shirt less. He has gorgeous golden locks and shinning green eyes. And his tanned chest is nothing short of perfect. He takes a look at the scene and starts to laugh like his friend.

I'm still on my knees trying to make sense of the whole scene. The shirtless Adonis realizes I'm here and offers me his hand. I stare at it and realize he's offering assistance in getting up. I gently grab it and am pulled up. I go to release but his grip doesn't falter and he proceeds to shake my hand.

"Well hello there, I'm Finnick, the owner of this fine establishment" the chiseled chest man declares. I hear a scoff behind me and turn and met with the same blue eyes. _Seriously dude, are you always laughing at something._

"Fine establishment my ass. Finn over hear is just a bit cocky. I'm Peeta. Sorry about the mess."

I just stand there and take this Peeta guy in. He's attractive that's for sure. He probably knows this too. He's in swim trunks with tacky orange palm trees on them. He has a pair of Ray band sunglasses sitting on the top of his head. Most people in Miami spend close to $200 on a pair of sunglasses but unless they let me see through space I'll stick with my $5 imitations. He's wearing a black undershirt to cover what I'm assuming are rock hard abs. He looks strong but not overly buff. His hair is a messy dirty blonde and his eyes are so blue they rival the oceans. His megawatt smile that shows a huge portion of his perfect white teeth would make any girls panties drop. And it's for all these reasons that I hate him.

I realized I haven't spoken a word since both their introductions. Finn has yet to release my hand so I hurriedly pulled back.

"I'd like to buy this please" I show him my York patty. The boys exchange an obvious questioning glance and I tip toe around the discarded candy to the register. I wait for a few seconds when Peeta comes back around the register and takes the candy from my open palm and starts ringing it up.

"So what's your name?" He's casually asks.

"Katniss" I reply curtly. I hand over my money and get my receipt. I take the snack quickly and walk out of the store.

Ugh, guys like those make me wish men didn't exists. Not that I would have any experience. Jo on the other hand has had enough experience for the both of us. She's bounced from boyfriends more times than either of us could count. Each guy is the same. After every break up she goes on this crazy party spree. She has to drag Annie, Madge, and I along everywhere. It's fun at first but carrying her drunk ass home ain't my idea of a great time with the gals. We met Annie when we moved here. She was the CPR instructor for the classes Jo demanded we take after moving down here. "It would be a disservice to our community to not know something so crucial. She had said, "you never know when someone is gonna need you" and that's how we became certified and made a new best friend.

Annie is very quiet around big groups but when you get her alone she becomes this big ball of hyper fun. She is always talking about something different or thinking of another art activity she can entertain herself with. She's a huge self fit nut and is constantly promoting good health habits. It goes great with her job as the community centers health instructor.

Madge is a bit more 'experienced'. If that's the word I could use to describe her as. She and I share most of the similar hobbies and interests but when it comes to going out we couldn't be more different. She's loud and crazy and sometimes I think she has multiple personalities. I hate going out with her when drinks are involved because she is an aggressive drunk and I have scars and bruises to prove it. She's studying to be a farm vet. I met her when I found a lost kitten who looked ill and took her to the clinic. Madge was an intern and I spent 5 hours waiting for the cats checkup. Being the only one in the office Madge and I hit it off and became instant friends. Since then she has joined our dysfunctional group of "gal pals" as Annie likes to put it.

I continue to walk up the boardwalk and take out my iPod and plug in my headphones. I put it on shuffle and the song lands on 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. She's one of my guilty pleasures. I finish off my patty and go to throw it away. I glance at my watch and notice I have half an hour till my meter runs out. I walk back to the car in a slow pace enjoying to smell of the ocean and the decent breeze the morning has to offer. I'm half way through a random Ed Sheeran song when I reach my car. I pull my keys out of my hoodies pocket and start the car.

It's 12:34 and the traffic has picked up a bit. I drive to Lincoln rode to go to Books and Books. I park my car in the cheap garage. Lincoln Rode is one of the main spots in Miami beach. It's a long rode with shops, restaurants, cafes, and anything that's trending. It has my favorite book store so I come here often but I haven't been for a while now. My school work has literally taken up all my time. You'd think considering its only February of the new semester the work would start off light but between my job and the two classes that both are 4 hours long, I have run out of time to do anything fun.

I make the short walk to the book store/cafe. I walk in and order a chocolate croissant and an iced caramel coffee. I know little to nothing about these weird complicated coffee drinks. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm ordering because the names all sound fake and ridiculous to me. But I know I like caramel and I wanted something cold this humid afternoon so I went with Iced coffee. I get my drink from the barista, who of course misspelled my name, and take my food to one of the tables inside. I sit down and look at the books other costumes have left behind. I pick up a pretty interesting looking book and start to I read and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! I know you!"

I turn around and for the second time today am met with the strong jawed man from the shop. Gone are his ray bands, the tacky swim shorts, and the black tank top. He's now wearing a black polo with kaki pants and an apron over his attire.

"Katniss right?" He asks, "I'm Peeta from the store earlier"

After a long awkward pause I realize he's talking to me. I nod my head and turn around to look back at my book. Apparently he took this as the okay to sit in the chair in front of me. He looks at me and says,

"I saw you walk in but I had to wait for my break to come out and find you." He says this as if I was waiting for an explanation as to why he had taken so long to come out and say hi. I just stared at him, hoping he'd get the point and just leave me alone but he mistakes this as an okay to continue.

"So, you liked my croissant?" He asks with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I asked appalled.

He looks down at my croissant and points at the bag that holds the fluffy desert. It says Mellarks Bakery in the left bottom hand corner.

"Mellarks, that's my last name. It's my family's cafe. I make most of the pastries when my dad can't."  
He says with his continued smirk. I wish I could just wipe it off his perfect face. My mouth betrays me when I say,

"I thought you worked at that convenient store by the beach" I imply.

He chuckles and nods his head. Some of his blonde curls fall into his eyes and I can't help wanting to move it out of the way. Either way I remain with my hands on my book and an uninterested expression on my face.

"You would think that , but that's just my friends Finns place. I go there to hangout and mooch off some free snacks" he laughs. "So you ran out of there pretty quickly that you didn't notice you dropped this" he holds out my gold charm bracelet that my dad gave me when I was 10. I look at my left wrist and noticed it bare, lean over, and grab it from his hand. As I went to grab my bracelet my hands touched his and his eyes shot to me. I pulled my hand back back as quickly as I could. I'm fumbling with the bracelet to get it on when he decides to lean over and help me get it on. I usually don't accept help but it was either that or embarrass my self trying to get the dumb bracelet back on. Once the bracelet is on I decide I need to get the hell out of here. I stand up, grab my bag, and head to the door mumbling a quick thank you.

"Katniss wait!" He yells out while following me to the door. I turn around and look at him expectantly. Waiting for him to tell me I've left another item behind. Instead he just stands there and looks at me.

"I was kinda hoping to get your number, maybe we could go out to eat or something" did this guy just ask me out? Does he think I owe him something just cause he brought me back my bracelet? What an asshole.

I narrow my eyes and with as much sarcasm I can muster I say, "No thanks"

I turn to walk out again but he calls my name again. This time when I turn around he's much closer that I almost crash into him, losing my balance and sending me to topple backwards. I close my eyes in anticipation but after a few seconds of nothing I open them to see Peeta's face mere inches from mines. He has me tilted at an angle. One of his arms is wrapped around my back and his other arm is gripping my forearm. His eyes glance behind my head and he whistles. I turn and realize I'm about a centimeter from colliding with the sharp edge of the table behind me.

"Saving your life has to count for something. Common one date won't kill you but apparently rejecting me will" he jokes. If he wasn't such a pompous jerk I would've found that funny but instead since he hasn't let me go I wiggle out of his grasp and regain my balance.

"Look I appreciate you giving me back my bracelet and helping me up," he raises his eyebrow obviously knowing where this is going, "but your not my type." I lie. I don't even have a type. And if I did I'm pretty sure cute blondes would be in it, but cocky jerks wouldn't.

He just stares at me with his raised eyebrow in silence. I half expect him to say or do something but since he hasn't I turn and slowly walk out.

"You know I'm not like him." He calls from his spot by the door. I turn and look at him in question. Did I hit his head on my way down cause this dudes not making sense.

He continues, "Whoever left you with the impression that all guys are assholes, I'm not like him. I'd really like to get to know you. No hidden agendas." The genuine look in his expression really makes me want to believe him. I will admit I soften up a bit but I can't let him think he has something over me. So instead of giving him a chance I, in the nicest way possible, say, "Look, Peeta, I just... " I pause and take a deep breathe because his eyes are staring right at me and I have trouble with eye contact. Especially when his eyes are as beautiful as his, "Im sorry..." I say lamely. I turn and walk out with no interruptions this time.

* * *

**Btw this story takes place in Miami since I live here and I know locations around here. All these places that I speak of are real places. If you feel like I'm adding to much detail please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I get home, Jo has probably gone to work. She works at one of the yogurt shops down the rode. It's around 2:45 so I decide to clean up around the apartment. Jo always had people doing things for her as she grew up so she never cleans up anything. Luckily one of us had to pick up after themselves which incidentally isn't very lucky for me. I get the laundry in the baskets and vacuum around the house. I make our beds, wash the dishes and fix around the random things laying around. I'm sweating by the time I'm done and decide to hop into shower.

It's Thursday so neither Jo nor I have classes tomorrow. I only go in on Mondays and Wednesdays. Jo goes in on Mondays and Tuesdays. Despite tomorrow being my day off from school I have work from 10 till 2. I work at the Seaquarium. I enjoy it considering I get to work with the animals I've always wanted to work with but sometimes they make me perform with the animals when we have a field trip or larger crowds because I'm one of the younger trainers and the animals seem to like me more. Maybe it's because I don't treat them like the idiots everyone seems to think they are. I only work 3 days a week but I've been training there since I started college so I know my way around. I finish my shower and see that I have 3 missed calls from Jo. Just as I'm about to redial she calls me again.

This time I answer, "Hey Jo, what time do you get off of work?"

"I don't know but I'm leaving now" of course she would.

"You should probably be careful cause your boss might get fed up with you ditching your last hours of work every day" I warn her.

"Oh please, my boss loves me. I'm the only pussy his sons gotten since his girlfriend realized he sucks in bed and left him." This sadly doesn't shock nor surprises me. Her boss's son is cute no doubt but he seems to lack in certain departments. Not that I would know personally but this is what Jo's retailed after one to many tequila shots.

"Well thanks for the visual ... So since your coming back early I'd thought we could rent a movie and cuddle"

Johanna snorts "Yeah babe as much as cuddling with you sounds like fun I thought maybe we could go out. We haven't hung out on ocean drive in a while."

"Yeah that's probably cause we had to drag your drunk ass home after you vomited all over half the sidewalk last time"

"We'll I thought we could have a nice dinner and just walk around. I promise not to get too shitfaced" To bad that I know I'm gonna end up holding her hair over a trash can at some point tonight but I agree anyways. She says she's gonna call Madge and Annie and we could meet up at our place to head out in about 2 hours.

"Oh and try to look like the 21 year old we never get to see. Show some legs. Bring out the cleavage. Maybe you'll even get laid. Who knows?" Leave it to Johanna to make things uncomfortable.

"Okay Jo, see you in a bit"

* * *

When Annie and Madge show up they both look amazing. Annie is wearing a light, pale blue blazer with a tank top under and a pair of off white lace shorts. She always looks the best. She sure has the money for it. I'm not exactly sure what her parents do, but It sure pays. Madge is wearing leggings with her black combat boots and a red long sleeved sheer top. They both take a look at what I'm wearing, share a look and push me back into my room.

"Okay you are not going out looking like this" Madge says first.

"Seriously Kat, what were you thinking? Do these shirts have an expiration date because they have definitely expired." Annie says while removing my top. So what? I like wearing the same shirts. They are comfortable and serve their purpose.

Jo comes out with an electric blue top and black, high waisted shorts. "Thank God you guys are here, maybe between the 3 of us we could make her look somewhat decent." They always do this. Im always used as their hammy down Barbie. I just give in and let them do whatever because auguring wastes more energy.

Annie does my hair. Madge does my makeup and Jo holds down my hands to make sure I don't ruin anything. By the time we walk out the house I'm wearing sparkly ballerina flats, the blue shirt that has practically my whole back out and shows to much of my tiny chest, the high waisted shorts, with my hair curled to the side, and light makeup.

We get into Jo's car and drive down towards ocean drive. We park on one of the side streets and get out and start the long walk to the restaurants. Our college incomes only allow us to go to Jonny Rockets to eat but we decide to sit outside to join the busy streets. While I'm eating my burger I look up and notice the shirtless man from the store earlier today. Finn I think was his name. Hopefully he's not as friendly as Peeta and just walks pass me.

"Heey your the girl from the store today! Katniss right? " Of course. My luck. All my friends look up at Finn standing at the end of the table. I look up and nod politely then continue with my burger. Madge elbows me and urges me to introduce the man that still hasn't left the end of the table.

I give up, swallow my burger, and start the introductions. "Guys this is Finn. Finn these are my friends Madge, Jo, and Annie" he leans over and shakes all their hands but stops on Annie's and gently kisses her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" he says, his eyes still not leaving Annie's. I'm trying my hardest to ignore everything that's going on around me and try to inhale the rest of my fries.

Jo speaks up first, "So how do you know Katniss?" She asks.

Finn realizes he's still staring at Annie and turns to the rest if us. Annie looks down and blushes.

"She came into my store earlier this morning and my whole candy rack fell on top of her. She made a pretty speedy escape. By the way you left your bracelet under all the candy."

"It's okay, Peeta gave it to me" I answer without thinking. Everyone turns to me. Johanna is smirking, Annie is still blushing and Madge is raising an eyebrow.

"Really? When'd you see Peeta?" Finn asked obviously amused by the fact that my face is probably flaming right now.

"I, uhh, I was at the book store and he kinda just came out of nowhere." I tried to play it off cool. It wasn't working.

"He should actually get here any minute now, maybe we could all hang out."

"NO!" I sorta yell, well Im pretty sure I yelled.. Okay I yelled. "I mean I just don't wanna make you guys change your plans and all..." I finish off lamely.

Finn chuckles to himself and says, "We don't really have any plans, we were gonna go to the bar but you girls look far more interesting than any bar" I roll my eyes and realize there's no getting out of this one. While our waiter brings us back our checks and we arrange our money I hear Finn get up and mumble something about bad reception. We pay and as we're standing up he comes back to tell us that Peeta is just down the block with some of his other friends.

Great. As if this morning wasn't bad enough. As we turn the corner I see Peeta with a blonde bimbo holding on to his arm for dear life. She has a models complexion, long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and she looks drunk. I look at Peeta's other friends and take them all in. They are attractive but I've already mentally paired them up with my friends. The tall tan one with brown hair and light eyes would look perfect with Jo, and by the look she's giving him I'd say she agrees. There's another that looks exactly like Peeta but with darker hair but the same blue eyes. They share common features like the shape of their jaw although Peeta's is more defined. Anyone can tell their brothers. Madge takes one look at him and starts to bash her eyelashes. Finn and Annie haven't stop looking at each other since Jonny Rockets.

"Guys this is Annie, Madge, Jo, and Katniss." Finn introduces. I notice Peeta's look alike lightly elbow Peeta's arm.

"Girls these are my friends Gale, Ryan, and Peeta and Delly." He motions to the tall tan one first, then Peeta's assumed brother, Peeta and eventually to the big boobed bimbo on Peeta's arm.

Ryan reaches forward and offers his hand to me. "I've heard about you Katniss, you can call me Rye. And yes I'm the more attractive Mellark brother." He winks at Peeta. I think it's now that Finn notices a stumbling Delly.

"Seriously guys how much did she have to drink? We just got here" he stands on the other side of Delly and holds her up as well.

"You know she's a lightweight. Thom should be here any minute." Peeta chooses to speak up. Everyone engages in small talk while I just stand there pretending to sound interested. We wait another 15 minutes before the Thom guy shows up relieving Peeta of Delly duty. I'm really not in the mood to stay around so I decide to call a cab to take me home. Jo catches me on the phone and launches herself at me.

"Like hell your calling a cab!" She scrambles to hang up my phone.

"Who says I'm calling a cab!" I pant.

"Um let me check," she holds the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes. Sorry we don't need your services. Thank you, have a good night."

She hangs up and tosses me my phone. I deeply exhale and roll my eyes. She grabs my elbow and drags me along. We end up at a bar with lots of music and way to many people. We all squeeze into a booth and I end up with Peeta on my right and Jo and Gale on my left. Finn and Rye go to get us drinks. I'm staring at the napkin on the table and slowly tearing it apart when I feel and nudge on my right elbow. I glance at Peeta and he's smiling at me.

"So, we meet again." He smirks.

"Yeah." Finn hands me my drink. I ordered a virgin piña colada. I need to be on high alert tonight so no alcohol for me. Plus I love fruit. Peeta starts glancing around.

"Oh God look who just walked in" he whispers in my ear.

I look towards the door and in walks a woman who may be in her mid 20s. She has a fake tan which is dumb since we live in the sunshine state... And her fake boobs are touching her chin. Her waist is so thin I'm pretty sure she's disappear if she turned to her side. Her hair is badly dyed and I can notice from here that her eyes are an unnatural green meaning she has color contacts. I laugh at her ridiculousness and turn back to find Peeta laughing with me.

"She looks like she stepped out of an experimental lab" he says between fits of laughter.

I look back an notice that he's right which makes me laugh even harder. As I'm gasping for breathe he regains his composure but with smile on his face says, "See, I knew I could get a laugh out of you" I stop laughing but can't manage to get rid of my smile while rolling my eyes.

"Dance with me" he states more than asks.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Common Katniss dance with me," he he stands up and holds out his hand, "it's not gonna kill you"

"We're at a bar Peeta not a club." I'm a horrible dancer but he doesn't need to know that.

"There's still music, and where ever there's music there could be dancing"

I feel a shove and for the second time today Peeta catches me right before I hit the ground. I turn and find a smirking Jo and a winking Madge. Those bitches. I stand up straight and walk past Peeta.

"Whatever, lets get this over with"

He follows me, puts his hands on my waist and pulls me slightly closer and we begin to sway. Half the bars looking at us. The girls probably because Peeta looks amazing in his blue pants and white polo. I'm starting to think the guy looks great in anything. And the guys are probably looking cause Peeta's caught the attention of every girl so far. I look down and blush, I hate people looking at me.

"Hey, don't look down I want to see your beautiful eyes" he whispers. Now normally I would have thought was was the dorkiest cheesiest pick up line but when I look up into his eyes I feel some odd pull to him. He slowly leans in and I willingly follow and eventually our lips touch. I forget where we are, who I'm with, everything. I don't even hear the music or feel the stares. All I feel are his lips. His soft full lips. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I come back to reality. I pull away before things escalate. We both just stare at each other. I notice movement behind him and I spot him.

Cato. Shit. I look back at Peeta and start to walk away.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I can't. We shouldn't have... I just... I need to go." I turn my back to a confused Peeta and hurry back to the booth. I spot Jo and Gale making out and at this point I don't even care how awkward this is, I need to get out of here. I pull them apart and Jo nearly smacks me before I catch her hand.

"Cato's here, I need to leave." She looks at me for a second before she realizes what I just said. She pulls apart from Gale and tells him a summary of our situation. He nods and follows us out towards the exit of the bar. A hand grips my upper arm. I turn and Peeta's standing there not letting me go even though I'm squirming out of his reach.

"Peeta I need to go!" I try but to no avail.

"What just happened? Katniss I'm not gonna- " I cut him off when I see Cato walking towards us from the other side on the bar.

"Let go of me! Jeez just get the point!" He loosens his grasp and I manage to get out. Gale follows Jo and I to her car. Annie and Madge stayed behind with Finn and Rye. I get in the car while Jo and Gale say goodbye. I have to honk the horn after 10 minutes of witnessing them make out. They jump apart and Jo flicks me the birdie. I roll my eyes as she gets in. Jo and I don't talk the ride home. She knows my story with Cato. Hell she went through it with me. We finally get home. I change out of my ridiculous clothes and get into bed after apologizing to Jo for cutting her night short.

"It's okay Kat, you would've done the same for me. Love you, goodnight"

After laying in bed for about 2 hours I finally fall asleep.

* * *

**I feel like I could've done better but between school and all this stuff this is what I came up with. Don't worry Katniss isn't gonna just magically fall in love with Peeta after this. Hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
